The Cat's Meow
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: Sidestory to BOTC. When Halloween comes around, Sakura makes one mistake that costs her a little more than her sanity. Question is, will Itachi survive this?


Itachi woke up knowing something was very wrong. The weight beside him wasn't there. The warmth from the body wasn't up against his own. However, there was something and Itachi was a little unsure of opening his eyes to see. Whatever it was, it was fuzzy soft and it purred. It snuggled closer to his chest and something on it twitched. 

Itachi opened his onyx eyes to see a cat. At first he was confused, but the color of it's hair made him fall out of bed. He watched her yawn and stretch out and then use her paws to try and attempt rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Confused, she opened her sharp eyes to stare at paws. Pure, unhinted horror was written across her fuzzy face.

He should have known what was going to happen next. Itachi gave himself a mental head slap. The pink cat took in her bearings. Her attention stood upon seeing the calender. Itachi looked to. Halloween, Itachi rolled his eyes. Of course, it just had to be Halloween. The cat's ears perked when he sighed. She turned to him, jumped back, and hissed.

"What are you blaming me for?" Itachi's eyes narrowed. "I didn't do anything. I can't have sex with you in that form, Cherry Blossom."

The cat sat back down understanding what Itachi was saying. Itachi sweatdropped. He should just be grateful she still understood, he guessed. The door slid open to an evil snickering. Both Itachi and cat turned to a very happy Tsuki. A very happy scream filled the compound, making Itachi and kitty sweatdrop, and waking any sleeping person.

* * *

A very irritated Itachi sat crossed-legged in the dining hall. Why was he so irritated? It could be for the fact that everybody had gathered around him just to stare at his lap. Currently, the pink cat was purring blissfully, and snuggling into his warmth unaware of the stares. She pushed on his hand to make him pet her.

"Wow Itachi-san, yeah." Deidara whistled.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kisame questioned.

Tsuki just giggled happily. Naomi dragged herself into the dining room. Dark bags under her eyes, and dressed in a night gown, she glared at them.

"Why the hell are you so loud?"

Tsuki stepped back in fear, as did everyone but Itachi and Fujiwaru. They all knew not to mess with Naomi when that aura surrounded her. She stopped when she took notice of the cat. Naomi squealed in delight. She took the cat and squeezed her. Naomi screamed in horror and in pain, when the cat decided to scratch her face. She sat on the gound and glared at Naomi.

"Haruno! That's you isn't it?"

Itachi grabbed Sakura out of the way before Naomi stomped on her. Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, and Tsuki were in the corner snickering trying hard not to burst out Laughing. A doll was holding Naomi back. Fujiwaru was leaning against the wall watching it all. Itachi quickly left the room with a snuggling Sakura.

* * *

"Honestly," Itachi pried the neck snuggling cat off of him. Putting Sakura at arms length, he stared at her, who currently had her ears perked and head tilted to the side. "What were you the thinking?"  
Itachi turned from her when he turned his head at giggling. A couple lovestruck women were staring at Itachi. He sighed and thought about how much Sakura was ruining his image right now. He glared at the pink cat, and Sakura's ears went down with a pout. Her eyes become larger and watery. Tons of aw's made Itachi choke. A few girls came over to Itachi. Itachi broke eye contact wtih Sakura. She instantly glared and bit down on Itachi's hand. He instinctively let go dropping Sakura to the ground. Bad idea, because the women instantly croweded Itachi's personal space. Itachi tried to reach for Sakura without killing the overly annoying women. Sakura just gave Itachi a look that said no way in hell. He sweatdropped then panicked when Sakura snubbed him and left.

* * *

Sakura laid by a tree with her head propped on her paws. She lazily looked at people who passed by that awed at her. She continued to ignore everyone and everything obviously still upset at Itachi. Her ears were still down in a pout.

"Oi, isn't that the Cherry Blossom?"

"Huh, oh it is Cherry Blossom, yeah. Then where is Itachi-san, yeah? He wouldn't be far from her, right, yeah?"

"Oi, then why is she alone?"

Deidara shrugged his shoulders. They walked over to her. Deidara stuck his hands out to pick her up, but Sakura clawed his hand. He stepped back hissing in pain. Sasori just scoffed and used his doll to pick up Sakura. Sakura bit the hand at a joint and broke it.

"What the fuck? Cherry Blossom do you know how long this takes to repair?"

Deidara held Sasori back. Sakura just propped herself back down. Turning her head to the side on her paws, she sighed. Both men stopped when a male black cat came up to Sakura. He meowed and Sakura ignored him. This went for a full five minutes making them sweatdrop. The male cat then attempted to rub himself against Sakura causing her to attack him. The poor cat dashed away frightened. They couldn't blame him.

"Sakura-sama!"

Deidara and Sasori turned to see Tsuki making her way over. She was carrying a basket full of food. Tsuki had been grocery shopping. She stopped short sensing Sakura's angry aura.

"Hey, is something the matter?"

Both men shrugged their shoulders. All three people sighed. A shiver ran down their spines. An aura of killing filled the air. It was more overwhelming than Sakura's aura of anger. They all gulped nervously when they heard the careful, and calculating footsteps. They turned their heads to see a very, very angry Uchiha Itachi.

"Sa-ku-ra." Itachi sounded each syllable out carefully. He walked over and lifted her by the back of the neck. They both glared angrily at each other. "If you ever leave my side again without permission, I will make you pay." Itachi dangled the cat in his hand. Sakura snubbed him agian. The three gulped waiting for Itachi to kill her. He just sighed and held her more carefully. Itachi began to make his way back to the compound without another word, leaving the three with open jaws.

"Let's go Tsuki-san or dinner won't be done in time, yeah." Deidara suggested once he regained his composure.

The three followed Itachi at a safe distance. For some reason, Sakura ony liked Itachi.

* * *

Itachi turned off the rushing water. He pushed the curtain aside and stopped midway to his towel. There in front of him was Sakura. She stared at his naked body, before propping her head on paws and snubbed him again. The towel slipped through his fingers. She got up and just walked out. Talk about a blow to his ego.

After dressing, he entered the bedroom. Sakura was sitting on the window seat, back facing him. Itachi sighed. She was as troublesome as when she was a human. He sighed and made his way to her. He snickered as he pet her. She bit his hand. They glared at each other. A knock at the door signalled dinner. Itachi turned back to her.

"How the hell did this happen?" He scratched the back of his head. "Damn, I can't even have sex with you." That's when Sakura used Itachi as a scratching post.

* * *

They all quitely ate dinner but they all sent questioning glances towards Itachi. He slowly at dinner while trying not to wince. Sakura was currently rubbing herself against his back. They seemed back to normal, and if they knew what they saw, Sakura came out on top. A snicker came from Deidara. All heads turned to the paper-master trying with all his might to compose himself. A deathly glare had everyone else gulping. Sakura laid herself on Itachi's lap snuggling into his knee. Deidara couldn't hold it any longer. He burst out laughing. It made Sakura sit up and stare. Itachi's glare became colder. Sakura looked up at him. She then proceeded off his lap. She sat by Deidara catching his attention. Sakura then bit him so hard he yelled. She made her way back to Itachi, who petted her while smirking. She just purred in pure happiness.

* * *

It was late and Itachi was leaning against a pillow with his arm behind his head, reading a scroll. Sakura was playing with a mouse toy on her side of the futon. He smirked knowing that toy would come in handy. Itachi stopped reading the scroll when he felt Sakura on his lap. She dropped a real dead rat on his stomach. He bolted up in disgust. He could have sworn he saw a smirk, but now she just looked purely innocent. A knock came to the door catching both of their atttentions.

"What?" Itachi asked irritated.

Tsuki popped her head in. Itachi waved her in. She squealed upon seeing the cute Sakura cat. Tsuki tried to reach for her, but Sakura hissed She moved to Itachi's side. He picked her up before she clawed him.

"Explain to me how this happened?"

Sakura was glaring at the nervous chuckling Tsuki.

"Um... It could be because I gave Sakura a chocolate with a cat changing justu. Okay, bye!"

Tsuki quickly left the room before Itachi or kitty Sakura killed her. Itachi sighed and fell on the bed exhausted. Sakura had leapt out of his arms before he landed so his body didn't squash her. She jumped up on the bed and sat there waiting for the face-down Itachi to move. When he didn't, she used her paw to pat Itachi's head. With a grunt he turned over, and Sakura rubbed herself under his chin. Her tail flicked Itachi's face. He moved it out of his face.

"Hey," Itachi turned his head to the purring Sakura. "Why are you more honest in this form than as a human?"

Itachi sighed again as he scratched behind her ears earning a nuzzle.

"Shit. When are you turning back to human?'

Itachi began to bang his head against the wall. A soft meow stopped his actions. He turned to see Sakura looking up at him with wided eyes that glistened. Sighing, Itachi picked Sakura up and went to sleep.

* * *

Morning came faster than expected. Itachi woke up to something warm and smooth. It faintly smelled like cherry blossoms. He opened his eyes to a head of hair and not fur. He carefully leaned over and saw Sakura still asleep. Itachi then proceeded with lifting the blanket. He smirked lustlfully. Yep, she was definitely human again.

"Are you going to wait until I catch a cold to put the blanked back on?"

"If you're cold," Itachi's arm snaked around her body, his hand on her breast. He threw the comforter to the floor. "I will warm you up right away."

Itachi pushed Sakura on her back, hand still on breast. She opened her eyes to a very lustful Itachi. He kneaded her breasts earning a moan. Itachi nuzzled her neck before Sakura pushed him away. He pinned her wrists to the mattress.

"You don't understand Cherry Blossom. I haven't had you in awhile. I need you."

Sakura wasn't stupid. She could feel his erection through his pants. She brought her legs up, wrapped them around his neck, and pulled him away.

"No, you don't understand." Sakura stood. "I need a shower."

"I can help you with that."  
Itachi received a slammed door as his answer.

* * *

Sakura was safely tucked in her's and Itachi's bed. She was happily reading a scroll when Itachi came in. He noticed her smile and shook his head. Sakura must have gotten her revenge on Tsuki and Deidara for turning her into a cat for Halloween.

"Satisfied?"

"Very." Sakura evilly snickered.

Itachi thanked Kami he wasn't either of them. He climbed in next to Sakura and she could sense the tension from today's mission. He took the scroll to see what she as reading. Sakura continued to examine him.

"Everything alright?

"Yes, darling."

"Itachi." Sakura gave him a warning tone.

He sighed placing down the scroll. "Why must we go through this every time?"

"I already told you." Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "We already went through all this baka."

Itachi smirked. "Do you want to do something fun?"

"No, not really."

"Humor me anyways."

Itachi blew out the candles and kissed Sakura lightly, letting each new one grow in passion and lust. His hand glided over her silky night gown. Her hands began to roam under his shirt.

"I thought you didn't want to have fun?" He whispered seductively.

"Shut up."

Itachi threw her clothes on the floor. Sakura will never know how he was always able to undress her so fast. He let her undo his pants, loving the way her hands roamed on his skin. Kneading her breast, he began to leave red marks everywhere. Sakura gripped him hard making him wince.

"What?" he hissed.

"What did I say about hickeys?"

Itachi smirked. He threw her onto her stomach and inserted himself. Sakura moaned. Itachi purred at the pleasure. Since the mission in Wave, he hadn't gotten any, and that was summer.

"Now whose the cat?" Sakura asked playfully, and Itachi thrusted as an answer.

He raked his short fingernails down her smooth back. Lifting her up, he pushed his knees underneath and inbetween her legs. Pushing them apart, he received a wider access to her. She moaned out his name. It wasn't good enough. Itachi wanted her to scream his name.

HIs hands gripped her breasts as he picked up pace. His breath coming out in short puffs by her ear. Her hands were trying to grip onto something. The one hand went up around his neck and into his hair. She took the twist out and let his raven locks fall free. The other hand rested on top of his forearm. His hand expertly teasing her nipples.

He threw her down on the bed. Her head turned to the side being pushed into the sheets with each escalating thrust. Her hands gripped the sheets. Sakura's back slanted up as he pumped into her in a knealing position. His hand on her thighs pulling them farther apart. One hand snaked its way inbetween and played with her bud, making her scream his name in ecsatsy. Itachi loved it.

Pushing harder into her and going much faster, the bed made loud creaking that would wake the dead.Thankfully, their room was put away from the others, on the other side. The leader's room was on this side but still a good distance, and he was still out. He stopped thinking about it when she came before him. Her cum sliding down his legs and he loved it. Itachi just kept going, he watched her trying to break free. He smirked, a useless effort. He came with her on her second time. He laid on top of her panting.

Sakura began to slowly slide herself out. Itachi pulled her right back in. She screamed beause he was deeper somehow, he felt deeper. She moaned when he rocked his hips a bit. His tongue ran up the length of her back. He saw her shiver in pleasure. He turned her over still inside her. They both gasped in pleasure. He leaned into her ear.

"We're going to do this slower."

"Again?!" Sakura could feel him hardering already.  
"Yes." Itachi looked at her breast lustfully. "After all, I got my trick but not my treat."

"Yes you did you liar!" Sakura swapped his arm.

"True," He smirked." But I just want to enjoy it longer."

True to his word, Itachi went alot slower, excruciatingly slow. His hands moved acrossed her slowly, teasingly. His mouth would hover over hers. His thrusts were slow and well-timed. His tongue slowly played with her nipples. His thumb flicked her bud before slowly playing with it. He watching her body arch against his beautifully. Itachi chewed on her earlobe as his hand roamed in her hair. He sat up still thrusting and pulled her head back. Using his other hand, he draped one leg over his shoulder. The moan that came out was sweet. Finally reaching that point, he thrust in so deep, Sakura acreamed loudly. They came together. He finally pulled out earning him a whisper. Itachi smirked as he laid beside her.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Itachi looked over at her. Her eyes were still clouded by pleasure. He smirked in satisfaction. Itachi would like to see his weak brother try and make his blossom scream like that. He turned his head to her again to admire his work. Itachi climbed on top of her again. He suckled on the skin right above her heart, she moaned in response. Even if she didnt say it, they both knew she belonged to him.

"Itachi?" Her voice came out like a purr. She didn't mean for it to, but her mind was still in eupphoria.

He looked straight at her. She sat up slowly and with some assistance from Itachi. Her arms locked around his neck. Itachi felt himself pulled into a hot searing kiss.

"Again Blossom?"

Sakura shook her head. She turned her head to yawn. Itachi turned slighty and pulled her ankle so that she was back into a lying position. Sakura laughed. An unfamiliar but nostalgic sound for Itachi. He looked down at her with confusion. She just smiled in between awarenss and slumber.

"I wonder how long we can stay like this?" Sakura mumbled going to sleep.

Itachi got off and laid beside her, pulling Sakura into his arms. They tightened on her small frame. He knew very well that their time together was coming to an end, yet he had grown attached. He swore softly. He had grown too attached, she made him weak, too human.


End file.
